This invention relates generally to the field of weather strip assemblies and more specifically to storage door weather strip assembly.
Many people have a need to store excess items in a storage facility. A storage facility generally includes an number of individual spaces, each accessed by a roll up type storage door. The doors sometimes have a rubber sealing strip attached to the bottom edge of the door to keep out moisture and other weather related elements.Although the existing rubber strips are effective, they do eventually deteriorate and need replacement.
A deficiency in the current design is that the owner of the storage facility cannot replace the weather strip without calling the renter of the storage space to come in and open the door, thereby allowing access to the strip. This is time consuming and an inconvenience for both the storage facility owner and the renter of the storage space.